Desireless
by Zombie La Bella
Summary: Alice passava por um momento difícil quando mudou-se com sua mãe e seus irmãos para a pequena cidade de Forks. Seus pais acabaram de se separar e ela não conseguia encarar os fatos. A fim de se distrair, saiu sem rumo pela cidade até acabar em uma praça, onde presenciou a aparição de uma figura que mudaria toda a sua vida.
1. PRÓLOGO

Eu caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas da pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks. Meus passos que costumeiramente eram delicados e harmoniosos em função do balé praticado por anos, agora estavam atrapalhados, tropeçando em todos os buracos da precária calçada.

Já era tarde da noite, e os poucos postes que iluminavam a rua, na grande maioria estavam apagados. Eu desconhecia o caminho, e as lágrimas, que brotavam desenfreadamente de meus olhos, nublavam ainda mais minha visão.

Eu nunca fui uma garota forte, sempre fui sensível, porém era feliz com o que tinha. Possuíamos uma bela casa no Texas, em uma cidade ensolarada, com vizinhos sorridentes e colegas de classe exemplares, além de tudo, tinha uma família feliz.

Bem, era isso o que eu pensava até um mês atrás. Meu pai era um homem trabalhador e absolutamente apaixonado por minha mãe. _Não, isso era apenas o que parecia_. Todos os dias em que ele dizia estar trabalhando, na verdade ele traía minha mãe, e descaradamente voltava para casa, abraçando a mim e meus irmãos, dormindo com minha mãe, que como esposa fiel e amorosa nunca desconfiou de nada.

Quando ela descobriu, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais, já que meu pai não se impôs, talvez ele até esperasse por isso, apenas não tinha coragem de pedir o divórcio. Exatamente um mês depois já havíamos nos mudado para uma pequena casa que nossa família possuía em Forks.

Perdi completamente a noção do tempo, não conseguia acreditar que meu pai havia exigido nossa guarda, eu jamais ficaria com ele! Doía, doía demais pensar que a pessoa que tanto amei e havia levado como exemplo, tivesse sido tão hipócrita, por sabe-se lá quantos anos.

Nesse exato momento eu passava por uma praça, aparentemente abandonada, bem, pelo menos a essa hora da noite. Me dirigi para seu centro, que era iluminado pela fraca luz de um poste, e fechei os olhos com força, suspirando fundo, me preparando para fazer a única coisa que realmente me acalmava.

Soltei meus longos cabelos, que anteriormente estavam presos por um delicada fita, e comecei com passos simples, dançando no meu próprio ritmo a silenciosa música da noite. Mantive meus olhos fechados firmemente, como se esse simples fato pudesse bloquear a realidade. Por um momento me senti como se estivesse sendo observada, e abri meus olhos minimamente, espiando por sobre meus cílios, porém nada vi.

Fechei meus olhos novamente, sorrindo de leve com a sensação de plena calma que me atingiu como uma onda que tomou conta do meu ser. Era estranho, mesmo com a dança sempre me acalmando, aquela sensação era diferente, intensa e maravilhosa ou mesmo tempo. Em meio a um giro, resolvi abrir meus olhos de vez, e enquanto a fina cortina castanha de meus cabelos cobria parcialmente meus olhos, jurei ver uma figura loira parada ao lado de uma árvore me observando.

Parei na hora hora, um pouco assustada, e quando procurei por meu observador, nada mais havia ali. Juntei minha fita do chão e rumei novamente para casa, tentando decifrar aquela figura que não saía de minha mente, enquanto minha calma se esvaía lentamente.


	2. Visões

CAPÍTULO 2- DESIRELESS – NEVER FORGET YOU

Marchei a passos largos pelo caminho que acreditava me levar até em casa, mesmo não tendo certeza se ele era o certo. Aquela imagem não me saía da cabeça, aquela presença quase que angelical me observando, aquela sensação profunda de tranquilidade..._Calma Alice_, lembrei a mim mesma, eu devia estar vendo coisas, estava muito abalada para assimilar os fatos com precisão.

Continuei caminhando pelas ruas escuras e desertas, todos já haviam se recolhido para suas casas, e com certeza uma garota de 17 anos não deveria estar vagando sozinha. Tive a impressão de estar sendo seguida, porém depois do episódio da praça preferi não olhar para trás, o que não quer dizer que deixei de espiar sobre os ombros algumas vezes, apenas para checar. Eu estava cansada e minha cabeça doía, eu só precisava de um banho quente e tudo ficaria bem novamente.

Por sorte consegui encontrar a casa. Peguei a maçaneta com cuidado, a virando lentamente para evitar fazer barulho, mas as dobradiças há muito tempo enferrujadas insistiram em ranger de forma estridente, o que deveria ter acordado qualquer um naquela casa. Suspirei derrotada, se o plano era entrar despercebida havia falhado.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, assim que passei pela soleira não fui repreendida por uma mãe furiosa ou um irmão mais velho me cobrando satisfações. As luzes continuaram apagadas e apenas um abajur iluminava a sala, dando a ela um ar sombrio. Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito que estava quando eu saí, as diversas caixas espalhadas, as mesas e as cadeiras cobertas por finos lençóis brancos que impediam que a poeira impregnasse neles.

Aproximei-me do sofá cuidadosamente, e percebi que minha mãe dormia ali desajeitadamente. De todos da família, ela foi a que mais sofreu com a separação, perdeu muito peso, seus rosto belo estava marcado com profundas olheiras e quase não havia cor em sua pele, deixando-a com um terrível aspecto de doente. Abaixei-me e beijei sua testa com carinho, puxando um dos lençóis que cobriam os móveis e coloquei sobre seu frágil corpo, rumando em seguida para o segundo andar, na intenção de acordar meu irmão Daniel para que levasse nossa mãe para o quarto.

Quando cheguei no quarto, ele dormia tranquilamente, e o pequeno Julian estava encolhido na mesma cama que ele. Meu irmão mais novo ainda não entendia bem as coisas, então gastávamos muita energia para que ele entendesse que papai não moraria com a gente, o que não o convencia bem, já que ele passava praticamente o dia todo perguntando sobre o mesmo. Bem, como explicar a um garotinho de 3 anos que os pais se separaram? Graças a Deus Daniel tem feito tudo o que pode para manter o pequeno distraído.

– Hey, Dan. – Falo baixinho enquanto cutuco um de seus braços. Ele acorda meio desnorteado e me encara com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Dan e Julian tinham os olhos de meu pai, já eu tinha grandes olhos verdes assim como os de minha mãe.

– O que foi, baixinha? – Dan me encara sério. – Onde você estava? Queria te esperar acordado, mas acabei cochilando enquanto fazia Julian dormir.

– Eu fui conhecer a cidade, tomar um ar. – Falo tentando disfarçar meu desconforto com o que acontecera. – Você acha que consegue trazer a mamãe para cima? Ela acabou dormindo no sofá.

– Tudo bem, do jeito que ela está não deve pesar mais do que uma pena. – Ele concorda tristonho, levantando com cuidado para não acordar o pequeno. – Lice? – Diz ele rumando para a porta.

– Sim?

– Você está bem? – Não tinha como mentir para Dan, ele me conhecia muito bem.

– Estou, só um pouco triste, não tem como não estar. – Tento ser o mais sincera que o momento me permite, não iria lhe contar que ando vendo "fantasmas" por aí.

– Vá descansar, está bem? Eu cuido da mamãe. – Dan beijou levemente minha testa e partiu para o andar inferior.

Assim que ele saiu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Julian e parti para o meu quarto, a fim de encontrar alguma roupa e tomar um banho bem quente antes de dormir. Amanhã seria sábado, então teria tempo para organizar meu quarto do meu jeito, já que não teria aula.

Abri a porta e acendi a luz, rumando em seguida em direção a minha mala, abri o zíper em seguida e peguei a primeira lingerie que encontrei pela frente, juntamente com minha camisola de seda rosa. Qualquer um que não me conhecesse diria que eu era uma patricinha, a julgar por minhas roupas e pelos diversos anos de balé, mas isso não me incomodava, eu sabia quem eu era, e não era o que eu vestia que formaria minha personalidade, eu apenas gostava de moda, nada demais.

Tomei um relaxante banho quente e aproveitei o delicioso cheiro do meu shampoo preferido, enquanto massageava meus longos cabelos castanhos ondulados. Após meu demorado banho, vesti meu roupão e fui para frente do espelho, limpando com a mão o vapor que se concentrava ali, formando uma espessa camada branca. Encarei meu rosto cansado, eu não era uma garota feia, era digamos, o que chamavam de "pequena fadinha" na minha cidade. Tinha um metro e meio, longos cabelos castanhos, que desciam em cachos por minhas costas, contrastando com olhos grandes e verdes que era m emoldurados por uma pele clara como a neve. Meu corpo era esbelto, não tinha muitas curvas, mas era bem definido em função da dança.

Escovei meus dentes e sequei um pouco meu cabelo, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Arrumei minha cama de qualquer jeito, com certeza eu precisaria de uma nova, já que aquela parecia que desmontaria a qualquer momento. Meu pai ganhava muito dinheiro e prometeu que ajudaria no que fosse necessário, então quando fosse decorar meu novo quarto eu com certeza não economizaria.

Deitei-me na cama e ela rangeu em protesto, e quando puxei o fino cobertor sobre meu corpo ela repetiu o som. Creio que se não ficasse praticamente estática eu não teria uma boa noite de sono. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na chuva que havia começado a cair, tentando imaginar como seria a nova escola. De repente uma incômoda dor de cabeça me atinge, e a visão de três jovens caminhando pelo corredor toma conta da minha mente, tento me concentrar nos seus traços, mas a imagem é bastante turva e a única coisa que consigo identificar é que são dois rapazes e uma garota loira. O primeiro rapaz era alto e magro, já o outro era robusto, não gordo e sim forte, os três caminhavam como modelos, no que parecia ser um refeitório pequeno de colégio, tento focar mais minha atenção, porém de repente tudo some novamente. Abro os olhos assustada, seria aquilo um sonho? Não, não parecia um sonho, não fazia nem cinco minutos que eu havia fechado os olhos...

Suspiro cansada, daria tudo para ter aquela tranquilidade que senti na praça de volta... Eu devia estar ficando louca, primeiro vendo coisas que não existem, depois imaginando modelos em um colégio? Eu realmente teria que procurar um psicólogo para por minha cabeça de volta no eixo. Fechei meus olhos com força, balançando a cabeça fortemente, como se aquele simples gesto pudesse espantar todas as loucuras que se passavam por minha mente, ri de mim mesma, desde quando eu era tão pirada?

Voltei a me concentrar na chuva que caía lá fora e deixei que a inconsciência me levasse para um sono absolutamente tranquilo, sem sonhos ou pessoas esquisitas.

Acordei-me pela manhã com um bom humor inexplicável, saltei da cama as oito da manhã em ponto e abri a janela, sem me desanimar com a névoa e a fina garoa que caia sobre a cidade. Fui em direção a minha mala e peguei uma calça jeans e uma camisa meia estação branca com botões e me arrumei animada, até fiz uma leve maquiagem, coisa que não fazia desde que comecei a passar dias inteiros chorando por causa da separação de meus pais. Decidi ignorar esses pensamentos ruins e parti para cozinha, sustentando o melhor sorriso em meu rosto.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, minha mãe servia a mesa cabisbaixa, porém seus olhos logo se iluminaram ao se encontrarem com os meus, fazendo um fraco sorriso brotar de seus lábios.

– Bom dia mocinha, vejo que acordou de bom humor.

– É sim mãe, hoje vou as compras com o cartão que papai me deu. Ele disse que não deixaria nada faltar pra mim, então... – Dei um grande sorriso. Ela sabia que eu era uma pestinha quando queria e tinha entendido perfeitamente o meu plano.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo heim, dona Mary Alice Brandon S... – Ela parou ao sentir meu olhar de reprovação. Eu não queria que aquele sobrenome fosse citado nunca mais. Mamãe disfarçou, indo pegar algo na geladeira, mas eu sabia que estava desconfortável.

Suspirei e fui em direção à pia para pegar um copo d'água, tentando mentalizar que ninguém estragaria meu bom humor, que nem eu mesma sei de onde surgiu. Enchi o copo, e antes mesmo de levá-lo a boca uma forte dor de cabeça me atingiu, escurecendo meus olhos. Senti que o copo foi de encontro ao chão, porém todas as minhas atenções se desviaram para a cena que se passava na minha cabeça. Nela havia um homem loiro extremamente pálido que olhava para mim com malícia, deixando seus dentes completamente a mostra, isso estava me assustando, porém o fato que me deixou completamente apavorada foram seus olhos que era de um vermelho tão intenso quanto sangue. Ele veio em minha direção e eu tentei fugir, porém ele era forte demais, então tudo escureceu e o único som que pude escutar ao fundo foi o grito de minha mãe chamando por mim.


	3. Primeiro Contato

Acordei sentindo um forte de cheiro de álcool. Quis abrir meus olhos, mas eles estavam pesados e ardiam, além de minha cabeça estar latejando demais. Mãos geladas me tocavam, o que era estranho, pois eu não lembrava de estar fazendo um dia frio em Forks.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, tentei me situar, pelo menos lembrar do que havia acontecido para eu permanecer desacordada por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Busquei insistentemente por algo em minha mente, mas tudo parecia extremamente vago. Lembro-me de ter acordado de bom humor, ter descido para tomar café, de falar com a minha mãe e...

– Não! – grito me levantando rapidamente, deixando que uma forte tontura me atingisse em cheio. As mesmas mãos frias que antes me tocavam, agora empurravam meu corpo levemente para que eu voltasse a me deitar.

– Tudo bem, foi apenas a anestesia. – diz uma voz masculina de forma extremamente gentil.

Abro os olhos com dificuldade, piscando várias vezes para me acostumar com a claridade do local. A primeira coisa na qual reparo são as paredes branco gelo e em mais duas macas próximas da parede, então eu com certeza não estava em casa, e sim em um hospital, mas por quê?

Por fim, olho para cima e encontro duas orbes douradas me encarando de forma preocupada.

– Eu morri? – pergunto tendo a impressão de que encarava um anjo. Aquele homem loiro vestido de branco era belo demais para ser um simples mortal.

– Não sejamos tão exagerados. – ele sorri lindamente. – Segundo sua mãe, você desmaiou de repente e acabou por bater a cabeça na pia, o que lhe rendeu alguns pontos. Isso é verdade? – doutor Carlisle, pelo menos era o que estava escrito em seu crachá, me encara como se soubesse que havia algo a mais nessa história.

– Como assim? – pergunto nervosa, me encolhendo levemente ao lembrar daqueles profundos olhos vermelhos me encarando.

– Bem, é que é estranho, considerando o fato de que sua pressão estava perfeitamente estável. Você passou por algum evento traumático, ou algo do gênero?

– Não... Só estamos passando por um momento delicado em nossa família. – era algo do gênero, mas ele não precisava saber que eu andava vendo pessoas que não existem e que minha cabeça volta e meia era invadida por imagens estranhas e confusas, com certeza eu iria parar em um hospital psiquiátrico, no mínimo.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – o doutor com cara de anjo parecia realmente interessado, mas eu não queria enchê-lo com minhas sandices.

– Acho melhor não. – encaro a parede, desviando o olhar daquelas orbes douradas questionadoras.

– Tudo bem, senhorita Brandon. Avisarei sua mãe que já está acordada. – ele fala já se levando e indo em direção a porta.

– Alice.

– O que? – ele para por um momento, olhando para mim.

– Pode me chamar de Alice. – tendo dar meu melhor sorriso, o compensando por ter sido tão gentil comigo.

Ele apenas sorri e acena com a cabeça antes de finalmente partir.

Logo em seguida minha mãe entra no quarto aos prantos, ela sempre foi um pouco exagerada.

– Meu Deus Alice! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! – ela diz enquanto me envolve em um abraço desajeitado.

– Calma mãe, eu apenas desmaiei, deve ser porque não tenho me alimentado direito, sei lá. – tento amenizar sua preocupação. Ela me olha de forma desconfiada, porém nada diz.

Não nos demoramos a ir pra casa, e quando chegamos mamãe fez questão de preparar um almoço bem reforçado, enquanto Dan não tirava os olhos de mim e Julian não parava de perguntar como eu tinha feito aquele "dodói" em minha testa, o que me fez inventar no mínimo umas três histórias diferentes e absurdamente criativas.

Comi sem muito interesse e logo subi para o meu quarto, tomando um longo banho antes de me deitar. Meus pensamentos logo voltaram para aquela figura assustadora, e o medo ainda estava presente em mim. Foi apenas uma imagem estranha que se formou em minha cabeça, sem nenhum motivo aparente, porém parecia tão real... Como se fosse algo que já havia acontecido, ou iria acontecer. Ri nervosa, o que eu estava pensando que eu era? Algum tipo de profeta? Acho que ando lendo muitos livros ultimamente...

Cansada de lutar para encontrar lógica em tudo o que estava acontecendo, acabei por adormecer. Quando abro meus olhos novamente já é noite, e alguém havia feito o favor de por um cobertor sobre mim, já que havia esfriado consideravelmente do dia para a noite.

Eu já havia descansado o suficiente, não tinha jeito de conseguir passar o resto da noite trancada naquele quarto. Caminhei silenciosamente até a porta e espiei pela fresta, constatando que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, o que significava que todos já estavam dormindo.

Olhei para o relógio no criado mudo que indicava vinte e três horas, em números verdes e luminosos. No ato mais impensado de minha vida, troquei de roupa rapidamente, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas, tomando o cuidado de não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho que pudesse denunciar os meus planos. Calcei minhas sapatilhas e prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, amarrando-o com a mesma fita vermelha que estava usando na noite passada.

Juntando toda a coragem que tinha, abri a janela cuidadosamente e encarei a grande árvore que ficava logo a frente dela. Se eu caísse não seria uma queda muito grande, porém eu não queria pensar nesse detalhe. Respirei fundo e me segurei no galho mais próximo, levando meu pé direito ao galho mais fino que havia logo abaixo do mesmo, repeti o processo, ficando totalmente fora do quarto.

Havia uma precária casinha de madeira sobre a árvore, nunca havia reparado nela, mas parecia espaçosa o suficiente para adultos entrarem dentro dela. Sorri imaginando meus primos gordinhos que moravam aqui anteriormente brincando dentro dela, realmente tinha uma boa explicação para a casinha ser tão espaçosa. Depois daquele ponto foi fácil, havia uma pequena escadinha que levava até o chão, então desci por ali.

Quando cheguei ao chão não olhei para trás, com medo de desistir dessa loucura. Loucura... Ultimamente essa palavra tem estado presente até demais na minha vida. Ignorei todos os pensamentos coerentes e corri em direção a praça, eu precisava daquela paz novamente, precisava comprovar que não haveria ninguém ali para me ver dançar, apenas para provar a mim mesma que ainda estava presa a realidade.

Chegando a praça, percebi que ela estava completamente vazia, assim como na noite passada. Sem pensar duas vezes, rumei até seu centro, fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente o cheiro de terra molhada que provinha dali.

Exatamente como da primeira vez, soltei meu cabelo e deixei que a delicada fita vermelha caísse no chão, enquanto meus cabelos se espalhavam por minhas costas, então enfim comecei minha coreografia. Minha testa ardia um pouco, principalmente quando abaixava minha cabeça, porém não me importei. A mesma calma de ontem invadiu meu corpo por inteiro, mas não abri meus olhos, achando que podia prolongá-la por mais algum tempo.

Dancei por longos minutos, aproveitando aquela doce sensação de paz e liberdade que a dança me trazia, sentimentos esses que estavam sendo acentuados por algum motivo que eu era incapaz de entender por completo. Senti que havia alguém me observando, o que fez que me empenhasse ainda mais em meus passos. Não tive medo, a calma prevalecia em mim.

– Eu sei que tem alguém aí. – disse para quem quer que fosse que estava me observando.

Virei-me devagar, com medo que ele fugisse ou desaparecesse novamente, logo meus olhos se cruzaram com um alto homem loiro, encostado na árvore. Seus profundos olhos escuros mantiveram-se fixos nos meus, aquele homem era perfeito. A luz da lua iluminava sua pele extremamente branca, dando-lhe um aspecto praticamente angelical. Dei um passo a frente, queria tocá-lo, saber se alguém tão perfeito podia ser real.

– Não acho uma boa ideia. – ele disse com uma voz perfeitamente harmoniosa e sedutora, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que pode notar um certo tom de agonia naquela frase.

No momento em que abrir meu lábios para perguntar o por quê, como num piscar de olhos ele se foi. Senti um vento gélido em minhas costas, o que bagunçou levemente meus cabelos, deixando um delicioso cheiro de perfume masculino. Virei-me rapidamente, porém ele não estava em lugar algum.

Estava decepcionada por tê-lo deixado fugir de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter ouvido sua voz pela primeira vez. Abaixei-me para pegar minha fita, sustentando um enorme sorriso, porém ela não estava no local onde a deixei, varri os arredores com os olhos, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum.

– Ele é real... – disse para mim mesma, olhando para o local onde ele estava a alguns minutos atrás. – Estranha e misteriosamente real...


End file.
